grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Color of Fright
Grim Tales: Color of Fright is the seventh installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. After going through a lot, the Grays agree to hold a family reunion every year. But this year it could be the last! Someone threatens the entire family. Anna has to race against the clock to save her beloved family from reliving their own nightmares. __TOC__ Plot Anna is on a train to a family reunion when she gets a strange note threatening to destroy the Gray family. As she arrives at Luisa and John's castle, the door is locked and her family is drugged. By the time she gets inside, everything is in chaos and everyone is gone. Anna searches the castle and realizes that the person behind the attack is Thomas Gray, her adopted brother. Thomas blames the family for sending him to the asylum and now he wants to take revenge on them. Anna follows the footprints to attic and finds one of Thomas' paintings. Since everything he paints will come to life, Thomas intends to use his special talent to trap each and everyone in their own nightmares. Anna enters the door to Luisa and John's nightmares. Thomas turns them into wolves and made them kill each other. Anna successfully saves them. Luisa gives her a key to Thomas' room so that Anna can continue her search. Searching Thomas' room, Anna learns that Thomas was very attached to Luisa and felt lost when she met John, which lead to his insanity. Anna finds another painting near Thomas' room and enters the McGrays' nightmares. Elizabeth is in a glass casket and James is trapped in prison. They are about to leave when Thomas appears and traps the siblings in a stone trap. Anna manages to save them both and they leave the painting together. While looking for Jackie, Anna learns that Thomas' clinic was burnt down. He escaped and entered the family castle through a secret passage where he started the preparations. Anna discovered Thomas' secret room and a door to Jackie's nightmare. Anna and Jackie manage to escape but Thomas has one last surprise for them. He releases monsters from his painting to attack them. Anna burns the painting, killing him and his monsters. Thanks to Anna, the Grays is safe again. Bonus Chapter Luisa asks Anna to go back in time and prevent the fire at Thomas' clinic. Anna goes to Dark Hills Medical Center, now damaged by the fire, to get into Thomas' past. In his room, Thomas plans to burn the clinic and escape that night after getting everything he needs for his plan. Searching the place, Anna gathers all the evidences and presents it to the director of the asylum, disclosing Thomas' plan. Anna successfully changes the future: The director sets extra guards for Thomas who is still in the asylum. Later the family (Anna, Luisa, John, Elizabeth, James and Jackie) come to visit him. Characters * Anna Gray: Luisa's twin sister and Aunt Gray for her nieces and nephew. She's on the quest to help her family from reliving their nightmares. * Thomas Gray: Anna and Luisa's adopted brother. He was obsessed with Luisa and felt betrayed when he was sent to the asylum. He escapes to take revenge on the family. * Luisa Gray: Anna's twin sister and John's wife. She was turned into a wolf along with her husband in The Legacy. * John Gray: Luisa's husband. He and his wife became werewolves in The Legacy. * Elizabeth McGray: Anna's niece and James' sister. She almost died in The Vengeance before Anna saved her. * James McGray: Anna's nephew and Elizabeth's brother. He was accused of murdering his sister in The Vengeance. * Jackie Gray: Anna's niece. She was saved from the incident in Bloody Mary. Trivia * This game features every members of the Grays and McGrays except Brandon, who goes on a business trip to Germany (and Oliver Gray, Brandon's uncle who has been missed out from the series after his appearance in The Stone Queen). * A letter in main game stated that the name of Thomas's clinic is St. Mary's Sanitarium, but in bonus chapter, the name is changed to Dark Hills Medical Center. Also, John's name was also mistaken as James (a letter was sent to Mr. and Mrs. James Gray). Category:Games